


Campfire

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Camping, Don't Like Don't Read, Halloween, Incest, M/M, Sex, Toasting Marshmallows, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: The twins' tricks and treats for each other are expected, and not.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Campfire

Scattered kernels of candy corn caught Jake's attention, a little like lost teeth upon painted, weathered boards of the picnic table. He approached, debating whether to give in to temptation and down the lot in one mouthful or find whatever bag they had fallen from and return the tri-colored sweets to their herd. A folded, light-yellow scrap of paper caught his eyes next – sort of unavoidable as two of the kernels were sitting right on it. As soon as he picked it up and read Josh’s pointy scrawl, Jake knew the treats had been left there as bait.

“Fire Pit.” …the paper read, period and all. A command. Firm but not overtly overbearing, like Josh himself. Jake warmed at the thought of the firm body and firm (and more) dick that he’d had in his hand early that morning. Time was a bit irrelevant up here - it could’ve been five minutes or five years ago. It wouldn’t surprise him at all to wake up one day and realize he was in the year 2099… or 1899. 

But right, the note. Josh wanted Jake to trail him out to the mini fire-circle with its central pit a hundred yards to the north. Jake put one of the sugary wedges in his mouth, then another, chewing thoughtfully. The night was moonless and cloudy, though still – the trees weren’t moving. Well, he’d go of course. Why not? 

Grabbing a flannel-lined jean jacket, Jake smiled at noticing a vintage silver flashlight pre-dating even the two of them, balanced on the top of the cooler. 

He was less than halfway there when he was already quite sure he was looking forward to the fire. The night air smelled of fallen leaves, crisp and cool, enough to numb the end of his nose. Like earlier word associations, ‘fire’ quickly lead to ‘Josh’ again. A slowly burning, banked wealth of embers existed between them always, only ever an opportune moment away from fanning into brighter, dancing, consuming life. Just as his mind tripped over the threshold into love and sex for the second time in five minutes, Jake waded into an unexpected pile of leaves and lost his balance. Landing face-first in the crispy, crackly, shifting drift, Jake laughed, righting himself with effort. Then he had to dive in again after the flashlight.

He’d managed to get himself turned around. The woods always looked different at night.

“Josh?” he called out. On such a still night, his voice would carry.

A moment later, his twin answered, closer than Jake had projected, “Jake… Where are you?”

“Nearby it seems. Stay where you are.” Jake turned forty-five degrees to his right and made for the voice. Woodsmoke wafted through the air, a faint, charismatic, half-remembered scent from both distant and recent past which made him long for the source. In less than a minute, Jake saw the campfire between tree trunks. Welcoming and friendly, the light quickened his steps.

Josh stood in the little clearing, face turned in Jake’s direction, alert. Flickering firelight highlighted his longish curly hair and bone structure from below, throwing shadows in odd places. A quick look around also revealed a makeshift benches of fallen logs, and an alpine tent not much larger than the two of them set up a few meters away.

“Moved our campsite, Josh?”

“No, this is the spare." Josh stepped a little closer to Jake, who noticed for the first time what his brother was wearing. 

Ignoring the innuendo, Jake inquired, “What’s that you have there?” Josh had some weird quirks. It was always advisable to expect the unexpected. Tonight he was wrapped up in what looked like a Navajo blanket. For warmth, or…? Despite the chill, he had bare feet.

“Well, it’s my costume, of course.” His eyes danced orange and gold, reflecting the small bonfire.

“Uh… okay.” Jake crossed to the log and sat down. “I didn’t wear one… what you see is what you get.”

Eyes crinkling at the corners, Josh replied, “That’s plenty for me.”

They settled, side by side, staring at the flames. After a long while, Josh threw on a couple more pieces of firewood, chucking them from where he sat, which threw sparks and danced the fire high again. Keeping his ‘costume’ wrapped securely around himself and tucking it under his feet, he sat next to Jake, closer than before, poking out a hand to produce a bag of marshmallows. Jake checked around on the ground for suitable sticks and roasted some ‘mallows with relish. Popping the browned and sometimes charred treats alternately into his mouth and Josh’s, they shared a sticky kiss or two. Josh's tongue in his mouth made Jake consciously aroused, but he pushed at the other man playfully. Josh pushed back, face first. 

Pretty soon they were giggling over the unanticipated nostalgia of past camping trips and Halloweens, the barometric pressure or the position of the visible stars orienting them to the season. "Remember that year you decided to do artistic jack-o'lanterns?" Jake asked, breaking the stillness. They'd been 15 or 16. Not exactly artistic but definitely of Josh's make, two of the orange subjects had born rather warped likenesses of no reasonably good-looking human, but which, Josh insisted, were ‘them’.

“So which one was supposed to be me?” Jake demanded. “The one with three teeth, or Mr. Cyclops?”

“The one with the pointy nose, which left the one with the biggest wiener as me!”

Jake sucked in a mock-affronted breath. “You did not!”

“…no, I didn’t.” Josh cackled. “No obscene portrayals of body parts... in the front.”

“Not that year,” Jake finished for him, bumping him on the shoulder, which caused the blanket to slip. There was a flash of luminous, greenish... something before Josh hitched it up again.

“Josh…? What’s under that thing?”

He huffed about it a little, though Jake expected it was mostly for show. “I was gonna wait till later, till the fire burned down more, but… Okay, here it is.”

With an exaggerated flourish, Josh bounced to his feet and threw off his covering. Jake froze, motionless but for the small, localized shift of his jaw dropping. In all his naked glory other than slightly smeared, bright colored designs all over his skin, Josh stood proudly – in more than one aspect – before the flames. Swirls, lines, and circles covered the front and sides his torso and trailed down his legs, accentuating the musculature of his chest and thighs. 

Jake found that he too was standing and sitting at the same time. “Day-glow body paint?” he finally croaked, swallowing a mouthful of drool. “Is that for me?” he asked more pointedly.

“You bet your ass it is! I wanna smear this paint all over you, Jake.” Like Jake himself, Josh could turn predatory when the mood struck him, and it had hit hard. “There’s sleeping bags and lube in the tent… let’s go in before the cold shrivels Mr. Cyclops here,” he pointed.

Standing and stretching, Jake didn’t bother trying to hide the bulge in his jeans. “You could always warm him by the fire.”

“Like so?” Indiscriminately, in Jake’s opinion, Josh swung around and presented his front side to the crackling orange-and-yellow light. There were swirls of color on his backside, too. Leave it to that crazy fucker to decorate his own ass, Jake snorted mentally. Not that it required any decorating.

“Not so close – we don’t really want a weenie-roast, do we?” Josh chortled and crunched over several feet of dried leaves to the tent, which he unzipped in a flash (and a moon) and disappeared into. “Coming?” he called, just loud enough to hear.

“Not yet.” When he turned from zipping up the door, Josh was already in the sleeping bag, or rather, two zipped together. On his knees, Jake stripped as quickly as he could in the cramped space. He chilled as each article was discarded, though the questing fingers that matched his did much to keep him from feeling cold. He slid into the bag, toward warmth. Their two bodies twined together, warm skin to cold, heat between them.

Josh’s paint was slightly greasy. They squirmed together and their lips met, then tongues. A strong hand glided down Jake’s back and squeezed his ass cheek. Just a few kisses later he found himself turned on his back, legs nudged apart under the heavy insulated bedding till Jake groaned with the need to release.

“Please… Josh, you know I can’t…” Not only did he not want to sleep in his own spunk, he had never been able to come without the help of a hand or another’s mouth.

“Alright,” Josh grunted. “Gonna mark you up first…!” He lunged hard and burst. Hot jets were like icing on the Halloween cookies, proverbial though they were. A little later Jake found himself bared from the waist up. The shock of temperature turned his nipples to tiny pebbles amidst goosefleshed landscape. He got sucked and massaged by a talented throat till he could no longer keep himself in check. His treat swallowed, Josh crawled up his body and collapsed into his arms, and they fell asleep right there together.

In the morning, a fluffy layer of snow blanketed the landscape. Josh really did have clothes stashed in the tent and when Jake reached for his jeans, he found traces of paint on himself and the leftover marshmallows. “Breakfast, Josh?”

Fin.


End file.
